Generally, hydraulic force-delivering tools of sufficient strength to split logs are rather substantial in size, requiring large hydraulic rams, together with pumps and motors of sufficient capacity to handle the load. As a result, the hydraulic log splitters are generally not affordable by a large segment of the public. Moreover, even for those who can afford them, they are generally too heavy and cumbersome to move about from place to place and are, therefore, generally mounted in a permanent location. In the meantime, with the growing energy crisis, there is an increased interest in wood burning stoves and in cutting logs for use as fuel. Accordingly, sales of chain saws have increased substantially, and there is a great demand for affordable and portable log splitters to complement their use.